


Untitled

by Sa1989



Category: Holby City
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 19:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20120110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: A short piece of fluff





	Untitled

Dom and lofty were having a quiet night in front of the tv after a long day. They both had working long hours lately because were having money troubles because of their plans to hire a surrogate to carry a baby for them. They were desperate to have a child together but it was so expensive dom feared that it would never happen. Lofty was convinced that they would eventually make it happen but for the moment he was happy for it to be the two of them. Lofty stood up and said "well I going to turn in for the night, please shut the lights off when you're done" lofty then walked to their bedroom leaving dom to watch the end of the movie. Dom stayed up for a bit longer trying to quieten the thought buzzing around his head.  
Around midnight dom crawled into bed beside his husband and had sweet dreams of the family he hoped they would have.

Can people leave a comment


End file.
